


Rubber Ducky You're The One

by Charlee422



Series: Chan's Troop; A Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat!Felix, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Eight is Fate, Fluff, Fox!Jeongin, Hybrids, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Day6 Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT8, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sequel, Squirrel!Jisung, bunny!hyunjin, human!minho, it's a mess but oops?, it's basically how they all got together, kangaroo!chan, officer!minho, puppy!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422
Summary: SKZ's background stories.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Chan's Troop; A Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Kangaroo Chan

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Kangaroo Chan

It only took one glance at Chan’s troop to know that it was Chan’s. Yes, it was a little strange to see a kangaroo in the middle of Seoul, but no one dared to ask him how he had ended up there. In their world, hybrids struggled to make a name for themselves as humans belittled them and refused to acknowledge the human DNA in them. 

When hybrids went missing, no one batted an eye, unless they were the pets of a human with political power. Hybrids were found dead, beaten, or assaulted on the streets with no one to mourn for them, to protect them, to care for them. Sure, laws were passed and programs created for the sole purpose of helping hybrids, but that only did so much when the world wasn’t ready for change.

So, when a few day old kangaroo was in his mother’s pouch when she was kidnapped for trafficking, no one cared. The traffickers themselves were excited to have a baby kangaroo hybrid that, after some tests were done, was created from a hybrid mother and human father. 

Why would that excite them? Well, it was rare for a human to be able to impregnate a hybrid, even more rare for exotic hybrids such as a kangaroo. And so, the baby was separated from their mother so that they could study and experiment on the pair. 

When the young kangaroo hybrid was three, their mother died. They never found out how. They only realized after one morning, the kangaroo woke up and found that they had been experimented on, they were no longer protected by their mother.

When the hybrid was six, it was released into the wild by a group of humans who had rescued them. The young hybrid traveled between other animal groups in the Australian wild, learning how to read and write, how to shift between forms, how to speak, how to “be a human”, and other useful things. 

When the kangaroo was eleven, they met a rusty-spotted cat hybrid named Felix. Felix was the first one who treated the kangaroo like they mattered. Felix didn’t care about their past or their DNA, and the hybrid found it refreshing to hang around the younger boy. 

Unfortunately, a rough drought hit Australia when the kangaroo was thirteen and the group had “voluntold” the kangaroo that they would have to leave. The kangaroo was upset but had grown used to the sharp pain in their chest called abandonment. 

The kangaroo traveled across Australia for a few months before slipping onto a ship that was sailing to South Korea. It was a miracle the young hybrid wasn’t spotted by a human. A wolf hybrid, who the kangaroo hybrid found was named JB, quickly took them under his wing and let them stay at his pack’s apartment. This was how the kangaroo met GOT7, Itzy, BTS, Day6, and TWICE. 

The kangaroo started their new identity with those groups. The kangaroo told them that they identified as a human, that they were human. They were thirteen years old and from Australia. They did not like shifting into their animal form, going as far as to shift into their full human form, removing their tail and ears.

The kangaroo’s name was Chan. 


	2. Squirrel Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's Background Story!!! (not beta'd bc i ain't got time for dat)

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Squirrel Jisung

Jisung was born in a park in Incheon, South Korea. He lived there with his parents and older brother, using the advantage of his squirrel form to mess with the humans that visited his park. Unfortunately, his parents decided to move the family to Malaysia. So, he spent a few years there before the itch to go back to South Korea became too much. 

Thus, at the young age of thirteen, Jisung returned to South Korea by himself. It wasn’t as fun as the squirrel hybrid imagined it to be. He soon found that it wasn’t as fun as he imagined it to be. 

The park was gone, it was now a mall. His childhood home was gone, destroyed by the consumerism of the species that despised him so much.

He couldn’t find a job. He couldn’t find a home. He couldn’t find food. It was either too hot, too cold, too wet, it was never “just right”. At this point, he was ready to give up, he was dizzy with dehydration and malnourishment, lying in a grimy alleyway in Seoul, his fur matted and dirty beyond recognition. Jisung’s eyes drifted shut as he faded into unconsciousness, his only thought was the fear of waking up in chains or a lab, but he had been running on adrenaline too long, and it wasn’t enough for his body anymore.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was warmth. He wasn’t locked in a cage or a lab. His fur was clean, his mind refreshed. The second thing he noticed was the lack of noise. His body tingled with energy as he surveyed the room he was in.

It was a bare living room, a couch and a loveseat faced the fireplace where he laid. A kitchen was visible to the left, and if he turned his head further he found what was probably the main door, as a single pair of dirty sneakers were sloppily placed by it. 

The third thing he noticed was how empty his stomach was. With a few sniffs of his nose, he quickly found the smell of cheesecake, triggering a loud rumble from his stomach. Jisung speedily scurried over to the kitchen and transformed into his hybrid form, leaving his tail and ears in plain sight. He spotted a lone hoodie and sweatpants laying haphazardly on the back of the couch which he threw on as he looked for the cheesecake. 

He found it in the fridge and began to scarf it down at a speed only he would be able to do. He was so busy eating as fast as possible that he failed to notice the presence of another person in the kitchen.

“Umm, hi?” A raspy voice hesitantly called out to the Jisung.

“Hi!” The squirrel hybrid replied, a small piece of cheesecake flying out of his mouth, leaving the obviously older one to form a disgusted expression.

“Who are you and why are you eating  _ my _ cheesecake?” The man grumbled as he crossed his arms, a pout rested on his lips. The man glared at the smaller boy as he chewed the cheesecake that overflowed in his mouth, unknowingly puffing out his already puffy cheeks. With a large gulp and a swish of his tail, Jisung jumped off the counter and leaped onto the unsuspecting man, who fell to the floor from the sudden weight.

“I’m Jisung. Han Jisung and I like cheesecake!” The squirrel exclaimed excitedly as his small, round ears and puffy tail twitched with energy, it seemed as if his whole body twitched with energy. His parents had always told him he was an unlimited source of energy, more so than the sun.

“Okay… I’m Chan and if you don’t get off me right now I will beat you with my tail,” the squirrel hybrid then noticed the tail that was used to threaten the smaller as he shoved the boy off of him. Jisung shrunk into himself as fear crept into his veins. 

He didn’t want to create more problems and possibly get in trouble, the squirrel hybrid had found that, without a home, he was often vulnerable on the streets and saying the wrong thing to the wrong person could get him in more trouble than he could handle. 

“Thank you for saving me, Chan-ssi. But if I’m too much of a bother, I’ll go now,” he spoke monotonously, his face downcast as the only movement of his body was the constant twitching of his fingers that he could never quite control. 

Jisung bit on his lower lip as Chan slowly got to his feet, neither saying anything as the tension increased around them. A heavy sigh broke the silence as Chan swept his hand through his curly brown hair before landing on his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. Jisung thought he resembled his father in that position.

“No, no. I’m not kicking you out. You are staying here unless you already have a group out there. I–” Jisung jumped to the kangaroo hybrid, Chan, and wrapped his arms around his middle as he older spluttered in confusion. Jisung’s face hurt with how hard he was smiling.

“Thank you, Channie-hyung,” Jisung mumbled into the sixteen-year-old’s chest as he clung to the kangaroo. Chan looked down at the young squirrel before wrapping his own arms around the younger boy. Jisung hoped that he had found a home.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Jisung couldn’t help but latch onto the older as he got to know him. Jisung saw the stress and depression that the older carried around constantly. Jisung went as far as sleeping in the same bed as the kangaroo, but Chan never told him to do otherwise. 

The squirrel hybrid found it more difficult each passing day to watch Chan leave for work, leaving him alone all day in the apartment. Jisung took this time to make his own nests around the house, finding perfect places to hide food or items. Chan had told him not to, but how could he not? It was fun! 

He hid clothes, food, books, he tried to hide himself once, but got stuck under the bed. He had to wait for Chan to come home and rescue him. Chan gave the squirrel hybrid another lecture. If Jisung didn’t receive at least two lectures a day from Chan, something was up. 

After about nine months of living together, Chan got very ill. He was so sick that some of his hyungs from GOT7 had to come over and Jisung had to go to their apartment for a while. At first, Jisung just thought that he was in his rut. He was a mammal hybrid after all, and Jisung had experienced his the month prior. Needless to say, it was the longest and most stressful two weeks of Jisung’s life. No one would tell him what was wrong with his hyung. 

When Chan was finally well again, Jisung was instantly by his side. GOT7 had strictly told Jisung to watch Chan for the next two days and ensure that he wouldn’t do anything strenuous. Jisung had never been so serious about something in his life before that mission. The squirrel hybrid wouldn’t let the older out of his sight, and almost always never out of reach. 

On the first night back in the apartment, Jisung was wrapped tightly around the kangaroo hybrid in their bed, his head nestled on the older’s chest.

“Hyungie? Why were you so sick?” Jisung whispered into the air, breaking the comfortable silence around the pair.

“Because, unfortunately, my body has been messed with when I was little,” Chan replied, his chest rumbled against Jisung’s ear, forcing it to twitch.

“Messed?” Jisung lifted his head and their eyes connected, he could see the sadness in the older’s eyes, telling stories that he could never imagine.

“Sungie… I’m going to tell you a secret. A very important secret. And if anyone finds out, I could get very hurt, so I need you to promise me never to tell anyone, yeah?” Chan squeezed the younger against his body.

“I promise, Channie-hyung! I would never let you get hurt!” Jisung’s eyes were filled with youthful determination that triggered a pained smile on the kangaroo’s face. 

“When I was only a few days old, my mother was kidnapped by some scientists. As you know, this isn’t very uncommon. But for my mother, this was very bad because in her pouch, was the first hybrid made from a rare hybrid and a human. It was me. I don’t remember her as I don’t remember much of my early days. One memory that sticks out, though, is the day I realized she was dead. I had gone to bed perfectly fine and then the experiments began the next day. 

They messed me up, Sungie, but no matter what they did, they poked, prodded, and tested me to their hearts' desire. It seriously destroyed my body. So, I don’t go into ruts as often, but when I do it is worse than a normal one. It is awful, Jisung. My body wasn’t made to be experimented on, no one’s is. Only the hyungs that were here know and they are the only ones who can help me. If you don’t want to live here anymore, I understand.” As Chan spoke, his grip on Jisung tightened to the point of bruising, but the squirrel hybrid didn’t dare to make a sound. His hyung had entrusted him with a secret so sensitive, so  _ personal _ , and he knew that it wasn’t easy, he himself had his own demons.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung. You don’t deserve to have to burden that. You are my hyung, and I promise I will never leave you. You are stuck with me,” Jisung confidently stated before plopping a wet kiss on Chan’s already wet cheek. If the squirrel hybrid tasted salt, he made no indication of it.

“Good night, hyung. I love you,” Jisung whispered before burying his head further into Chan’s chest, an obvious reminder of the animal side of him.

“I love you, too, my Jisungie,” Chan placed a chaste kiss to the younger’s hair before drifting off to sleep, his metaphorical weight on his chest lifted, leaving behind the weight of a certain squirrel hybrid that warmed the kangaroo’s heart.


	3. Bat Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binnie Binnie Changbinnie's background story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I made an oops and messed up a part of my story. So... when Jisung and Chan meet Changbin, he is in his bat form. I fixed the other story too. Sorry about that folks.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Bat Changbin

(Author’s Note: I fixed the other story, but when he is attacked in the alleyway, he is in bat form, so Jisung and Chan didn’t see his human form. You’ll see why :) sorry)

Changbin came from a well off family. Being a nocturnal hybrid had its perks in a world run by gangs. If you ran into Changbin on the streets, you wouldn’t think twice before running away. It was only after he ran away from his family that he was quickly targeted by the same people that he had once squashed under his foot. 

Being a nocturnal hybrid went from being a perk to being a burden. A hybrid on its own does not last for very long, ask anyone. Changbin could attest to that, his body was littered with scars and bruises while his soul had been beaten. So, when a few rough-looking hybrids ganged up on him on a random early morning, Changbin gave up. He had nothing to live for anyway. No family. No money. No home. He was utterly and devastatingly alone. The bat hybrid was only fifteen-years-old and had accepted death with open arms. 

It was to his surprise when he woke up swaddled in a baby blue towel. Saying that his body felt like he had been hit by a truck was an understatement. What surprised him more was that he was face-to-face with a squirrel, so close that Changbin could feel each breath the squirrel took blown onto him. 

Accepting the fact that he was stuck in the towel and too weak to transform, Changbin closed his eyes and drifted back off into sleep. When he awoke again, it was to the sound of hushed whispering that quickly ceased when he opened his beady black eyes.

A young boy with red squirrel ears that blended with his fluffy hair was laying on the bed next to him, his tail fidgeted constantly behind him. Changbin noticed that the squirrel hybrid was staring at him, his mouth and eyes wide. The bed below him rumbled, shocking Changbin as he looked up to see another boy staring down at him. He wasn’t lying on a bed, but a boy with sandy tan, messily curled hair. 

Changbin immediately tried to escape the baby blue prison that he was trapped in, squeaking in pain as his body screamed for him to stop. He had to get away. No one was kind in this ‘kill or be killed’ world. Hands moved to hold him still, Changbin thrashed around harder.

“Hey. Stop. You’re going to hurt yourself. You’re safe here,” the boy he was laying on spoke soothingly, but even Changbin’s sensitive hearing couldn’t make sense of the words. Everything screamed danger. 

Black dots began to fill the bat hybrid’s vision as he moved his body against its wishes. After much thrashing around, he had freed one wing, which he flapped around to get the other people in the room to back off. Once his other wing was freed, he immediately attempted to fly away. Key word : attempted. Changbin crashed painful onto the ground, a sickening crack rang through his ears and he finally passed out from the pain. 

Changbin drifted in and out of consciousness for days. His wing had broken from his stunt and was bandaged. The towel had been replaced by a soft blanket and a heating pad had been placed nearby to keep him warm. It took five days for the teenage hybrid to fully awaken. 

The sun was peeking into the closed blinds, its blocked light poorly illuminated the room. Changbin carefully crawled around the blanket, it was no longer swaddling him but was laid beneath him. His body swayed as he struggled to move with one bandaged wing. He used his claws to climb off the bed, the fluffiness of the comforter made it easier for him to grab. 

Although the room was poorly lit, it was still too much for his sensitive eyes, leaving Changbin to use echolocation to find the door of the room. After what felt like hours, he had made it to an area that was dark enough for him to make out shapes of furniture. The warmth of a fireplace caused him to involuntarily crawl towards, his body had begun to shiver from how cold the floor was against his unprotected body. 

He  miraculously crawled up the mantle and hung from the center of the wood platform, the rut of the fire warmed the air perfectly around him. It wasn’t long before his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep. 

“Aww, hyung! Look how cute!” A screeching voice attacked his ears, waking Changbin from his peaceful slumber. Changbin opened his eyes and was once again face-to-face with the squirrel boy. Shocked by the sudden closeness, Changbin’s claws opened and he fell.

But instead of meeting the harsh floor, his  smol tiny body met warm hands. 

“Jisung! You can’t do that! What if he hit the floor?!” An authoritative voice sounded so close to Changbin that he couldn’t help but flinch, if anyone would ask him, it was because of his sensitive ears. 

He hadn’t even realized he was shaking until the boy holding him spoke.

“Hey, there pup… sorry about Sungie. He takes his squirrel genes a little too seriously. Anyways, I’m Chan and the one who scared you was Jisung. We rescued you from a couple of nasty-lookin’ hybrids and now you’re in our apartment. Unfortunately, since your wing is wrapped up, I’m afraid you can’t shift without possibly damaging it further. You can stay here until you’re all healed up though, we don’t mind,” the boy, Chan, spoke as he moved from the fireplace to the kitchen, his eyes on Changbin the entire time. 

Usually, when someone stared at him, Changbin read them as bad news. But with Chan, he felt new feelings. Honesty, Care, Protectiveness, and Love. Changbin couldn’t help but rub against the other’s hands, soaking in the touch that was gentle, something he hadn’t felt in years. 

Chan smiled softly at the bat in his hands before carefully adjusting the smaller to rest between one of his hands and his chest, freeing up one of his hands. 

“You’re probably starving. I was able to feed you some milk and fruit juice when you were out but I didn’t want to give you too much,” Chan rambled as he began to look through the fridge. Changbin hid his head in the junction between Chan’s hand and chest as the fridge light bombarded his eyes. 

He finally looked up when he felt Chan take a few steps away from the fridge, in the other’s hand was a bag of various, cut up fruits. Just seeing them made the bat’s mouth water. Chan made quick work of putting them on a small plate before gently pulling away the hand that Changbin was resting on. Changbin, in fear that Chan was going to drop him, lept from the moving hand to Chan’s shirt, where he quickly used his claws to latch onto. 

“Hey, pup. It’s okay. I’m just going to set you down on the counter so you can eat. Yeah?” Chan brought his hand back and gently cupped the back of Changbin, mindful of his wing. Changbin refused to remove himself from Chan despite the older coaxing him for several minutes. With a defeated sigh, Chan picked up the plate of fruit and moved to the couch, sitting down carefully to not rattle the bat on his chest.

With the patience of a god, Chan fed the bat hybrid small pieces of fruit until the smaller had fallen asleep. As the kangaroo hybrid moved to stand up, Jisung came scurrying to the living room from god knows where, his fur a small flash of red as he dashed to Chan’s side before settling on his shoulder, quietly chirping as if to tell the oldest to hurry up.

“I’m going. I’m going,” Chan mumbled as he used one hand to push himself off the couch and the other to hold the bat against his chest. 

“You two are lucky you’re cute. The gray hairs I’m going to get from the both of you,” Chan smiled warmly down at them as he laid down on the bed, carefully moving around to get underneath the covers without disturbing the two hybrids that clung to him. 

“Sleep tight Jisung, pup,” Chan whispered and the atmosphere around them settled. Chan couldn’t help but smile as he felt the bat purring against his chest and Jisung’s tail twitch occasionally against his shoulder. His heart felt just a little bit fuller. 


	4. Lee Minho. A human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Minho was the first human that Chan fully trusted, that 3RACHA fully trusted.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Lee Minho

Lee Minho was the first human that Chan fully trusted, that 3RACHA fully trusted. He was an intern police officer in a Special Ops Unit, his specialty being hybrids. 

When Chan saw him for the first time, he knew he was a goner. Minho had showed up to Chan’s apartment due to a noise disturbance. 

Minho was stuck staring at Chan when the younger opened the door, his pale skin, unnatural blonde curly hair, his dimples. 

“Hello, officer. What brings you to my humble abode at such a late time?” Chan cheekily stated as the sounds of screeching and items breaking pounded behind him. Minho attempted to look past the blonde boy, but Chan used his body and the door to hide the rest of his apartment.

“W-Well, we received a call for a noise disturbance at Bang Chan’s apartment?” Minho switched his eyes between Chan and the background behind him. 

“Oh! My apologies, my kids get a little hyper at night!” Chan’s eyes disappeared into little crescents while Minho stared at him dumbfounded.

“K-Kids?” Minho stuttered, Chan looked barely older than him and he had kids?!

“Yes! Those two are quite a handful, but I’ll be sure to quiet them down. Sorry for the inconvenience officer… Lee Minho. It was a pleasure to meet you, but those rodents of mine will create more of a mess if I don’t get back to them. Have a good night, sir, ” Chan closed the door before Minho could respond, the older continued to stare at the space the older was for several minutes before he snapped out of his daze. 

The intern shook his head as he made his way back to his beat up truck and drove back to the station to wait for a new assignment.

  
  


───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

  
  


It was several weeks later when they met again. Minho was hit with a heavy feeling of deja vu when Chan opened his door. The only difference was that there was something black on his head. It was… a bat?

“Hello, Officer Lee Minho. I didn’t expect you back so quickly!” Chan exclaimed as he leaned against his doorframe, allowing Minho to look closer at the bat on the younger’s head. A frown tugged at his lips when he saw the bandaged wing, he mentally slapped himself for not seeing the pink bandaging earlier.

“What happened?” Minho could feel his parental instincts kick in. 

“Oh… um, pup fell and broke his wing after I told him not to,” Chan grimaced as the memories resurfaced. 

“Pup?” Minho felt as if the more he learned about Bang Chan’s apartment, the more confused he got.

“Oh,” Chan smacked his hand to his forehead, startling the bat awake, “pup here’s a hybrid, but don’t go telling your work buddies,” Chan winked at the younger, leaving him to cover his blush with a cough.

“How do you know that I’m not like the other officers?” Minho smirked as a light blush settled on the younger’s cheeks.

“Because I could see your worry for my pup… and because you didn’t even notice when Jisung climbed into your arms,” Chan flashed a large smile as Minho looked at his arms in shock and found a squirrel nestled in them, his own hands petting the small mammal. 

“Wha~” Minho hadn’t even realized he was petting the squirrel, who Chan had called Jisung.

“Would you like to come in?” Chan opened the door further to reveal his apartment. Minho should have felt on edge and cautious when he, an intern officer, was welcomed into a home that was housing multiple hybrids. But despite the prejudices he grew up with, Minho felt calm, Chan had an aura around him that the older couldn’t describe. 

It felt like home. 

  
  


───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

  
  


Minho struggled to balance his home life with the three hybrids and his work as an officer, but he made it work. Minho had to spend a lot of time away from home and even switched departments from working against hybrids to working for hybrids. 

His life had drastically changed in a few short months, but he could feel nothing but love and care when he thought of the three hybrids that waited for him at home. And when those numbers increased, he made sure to get home as quick as possible and take those new kids under his wing, giving them the love and affection they needed.

Sure it was difficult as a human to gain the trust of a bunch mentally-scarred hybrids who had been solely injured by humans, but he was patient, taking on a parental role for the younger boys he had grown to call his family. 

And when he woke up in the morning with his limbs entwined with others and peaceful expressions on his family members, he had finally learned what his home was. It was those boys.


	5. Meeting Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to that stupid pink tape.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Meeting Changbin

  
  


“Pup! Guess what!” Chan exclaimed as he (way too forcefully) opened the apartment door, startling Minho, Jisung, and Changbin who were sleeping peacefully on the couch. The kangaroo hybrid would have cooed at the sight of two small mammals curled on the officer’s chest if he wasn’t so excited.

“What’s wrong, Channie?” Minho unconsciously held the hybrids closer to his chest, his hands hiding the small mammals as if he could protect them from potentially bad news. 

“Today is the day that pup can get his cast off!” Chan crossed the floor and flopped onto the couch next to Minho, shaking the furniture. Jisung squeaked in fright and Changbin clung to Minho’s shirt tighter than he previously was, although Chan couldn’t see them as his face was squashed against the couch cushion. 

Minho dramatically sighed as he removed the hand that was holding Jisung to run his fingers through Chan’s curls. After a few moments of doing this, kangaroo ears sprouted from his head.

“Better now?” Minho continued to play with the younger’s curls as he watched the tensed muscles relax.

“Mmhm,” a muffled voice replied and the human couldn’t help but smile, it was moments like these that he loved the most, when they trusted him enough to let their guards down and shift, even if it was only partially. One day, hopefully, Chan will be able to be in his kangaroo form around them. 

The small weight on his right breast suddenly increased and Minho saw Jisung curled up against him, even though he was a teenage boy, he was quite small. The officer rubbed his thumb over Changbin’s head as he leaned his head against Jisung’s.

“If pup tries to transform, he’ll probably pass out since he hasn’t been in human form for so long. It’ll be like he was doing for the first time all over again. I’ve seen it happen at work, it usually depends on how long you’ve been in animal form for how long you’ll be passed out afterwards,” Minho had continued to rub his thumb over the small bat even when he felt the smaller tense at the mention of shifting.

Chan propped himself on his elbows and looked at the three boys before him, his eyes stopped on the bat hybrid. He pursed his lips before he spoke, “you can do it whenever you want, pup. We aren’t going to force you if you aren’t ready. And we promise that nothing will change except we will finally learn your name and face.”

Changbin didn’t know what to do. If he transformed into a human, then they would know who he was and wouldn’t want him to be around anymore. Afterall, who would want the runaway son of a powerful mob leader? He didn’t want to lose them, but they trusted him so he should trust them, right?

The bat hybrid had become quite good at charades over his time with the others, it was his only way to communicate with them since he didn’t have a human mouth to speak with. So, he found a lose part of the pink tape wrapped around his wing and started tugging at it with his mouth; he was going to get out of that stupid tape and he was finally going to eat some meat. Oh boy, did he miss the taste of meat.

“Stop it, pup, let me do it,” Chan gently scolded Changbin with a tap on the younger’s nose and Changbin let the kangaroo hybrid unwrap his wing. Once the stupid pink tape was off, Changbin carefully strenched out his wing, cautious of the tender muscles and bones. The bat hybrid squeaked in glee at the lack of pain, he was okay! 

Changbin flapped his wings a few times to get some air underneath him, he knew better than to try and expertly fly after such a serious injury, but it felt good to finally use his wing despite the soreness. Changbin landed on Jisung’s head and the younger let out a giggle at the ticklish sensation.

“How about we move to the bedroom so that you can transform comfortably,” Minho picked Jisung up and held him against his chest as he walked to the bedroom, Chan following behind him. Minho all but threw Jisung – and Changbin – onto the mountain of blankets and pillows piled in the middle of the mattresses. Although, while Jisung completely flung his limbs in the air on his way down, Changbin gracefully flapped his wings to lessen his fall. 

“How come Mogi gets to have wings and I don’t~” Jisung whined as he pouted his lower lip out. Chan and Minho climbed to the open spaces around the squirrel hybrid that Changbin had landed on, he had immediately snuggled underneath the blankets and was currently nestled against Jisung’s stomach. 

“Because whatever higher power is out there knew that you would get into more trouble than you do now if you have wings,” Chan shook his head and smiled as Jisung humphed. 

“I have to go into work tomorrow. I probably won’t be able to come home for a couple days because we might’ve caught wind of another smuggling case,” Chan pouted at Minho’s words but couldn’t be mad at the older. He was doing important work for the betterment of hybrids, spending days tracking down abusers and kidnappers, anyone that had harmed a single hybrid. 

“Why are you so heavy?!” Jisung sighed in exasperation breaking Chan from his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“What?”

Chan and Minho spoke at the same time. Jisung threw the blanket off of him to reveal a boy with dark hair and a sharp chin, he was unconscious.

“Well… I guess pup transformed,” Chan chuckled as Jisung tried (key word: tried) to wiggle out from underneath the now human bat hybrid. 

“Here. Let’s get some clothes on him,” Chan grabbed a pair of his own sweatpants off the floor and slipped Changbin’s bare form into them, careful not to jostle the unconscious boy too much. 

“Looks like we’ll be here the rest of the night,” Minho smiled as Jisung gave up on his escape attempt and slumped in defeat. Minho pulled Changbin up from his current position and rested his head against one of the many pillows on their bed. 

Jisung was surprisingly the first to fall asleep, his limbs wrapped around Changbin as he fell deeper into the abyss of his dreams. Minho and Chan followed soon after, their hearts almost aching with how full they felt. They didn’t think their lives could get any better.


	6. Hyunjin and Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Jeongin

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Hyunjin and Jeongin

A phone ringing awoke Chan.

“Yeji? Why are you calling me at… three in the morning?” Chan’s groggy voice woke both Jisung and Changbin up, the latter had adjusted to sleeping at night instead of the day to fit the other two mammals. 

Chan placed the phone on speaker.

“I need a favor. It’s my brother, Hyunjinnie. Him and a friend of his were recently kicked out of my old pack and don’t have anywhere to go. We don’t have enough room at our place for them and I know that you have a couple of empty rooms. I promise they won’t be a bother,” Yeji pleaded with the kangaroo hybrid.

Chan turned to the other two boys in the bed and made eye contact with them. They immediately nodded in response, although Jisung was way more excited than Changbin.

“Thank you so much, they should be over there in a few minutes,” Yeji quickly said before hanging up abruptly on Chan. A timid yet strong knock from the front door cut off the kangaroo before he could reply to the line that had already gone dead. Chan left the room before the two hybrids noticed, as they were too focused on cuddling each other for the most heat.

“A few minutes, more like a few shakes of Sungie’s tail,” Changbin grumbled from Jisung’s chest as he snuggled closer into the squirrel hybrid, one of his wings prevented the younger from escaping. 

“Hey!” Jisung squirmed under the bat wing but made no attempt to leave. A pout drew his lips together and he playfully hit Changbin’s arm that was wrapped around his waist. 

“Stop pouting before I kiss you with my gross morning breath,” the bat hybrid nosed Jisung’s sternum, muffling his voice even more and triggering the squirrel hybrid to squirm and whine from the ticklish action. 

“Sungie, Binnie, please come out here!” Chan called from the living room, causing both of them to scurry to the oldest, who had the two new hybrids seated on the couch. The obviously smallest hybrid was mostly hidden behind the bunny hybrid, his face pressed tightly into the bigger boy’s jacket. 

“This is Jisung, an 00 liner like you, Hyunjin, and this is Changbin, your hyung. And this is Hyunjin and Jeongin, the two who will be staying with us for a while.” Chan pointed at the different hybrids respectively as he introduced them. 

The smaller hybrid remained hidden behind the other hybrid, who looked just as scared as the smaller one, but was obviously putting on a facade to intimidate the three hybrids that stood before them.

“The two of you can crash in our guest room for now until we can set up your own room. The three of us will be in the last bedroom on the left if you need us. Oh, and don’t be afraid to come get us if you need to, we all understand what you are going through and we would be happy to help you in any way we can,” the kangaroo hybrid smiled comfortingly at the seated hybrids before shooing the others back to their shared bedroom. “I can help you get adjusted more later, I’m sure you two are very exhausted.” 

Hyunjin hesitantly nodded and stood up, wobbling as Jeongin clutched to the back of his jacket. 

“Hyung?” A meek voice called out from behind Hyunjin. “Where are your ears?” Chan visibly flinched at the question but covered his movement by a comforting smile. 

“I prefer my human form, so I don’t usually show any signs of my hybrid side. But, as you stay here, you’ll see that the other two prefer their hybrid side. So, you can choose whatever you want and we won’t judge,” the kangaroo hybrid opened the door to the guest bedroom and let the younger two pass him into the room. 

“H-How long are we gonna be here?” Jeongin asked, his voice more confident the second time.

“However long you want to be here. I haven’t kicked anyone out. We’re all a bunch of strays here, so we all deserve to be here as much as the other. So, don’t be afraid to be yourself here. You are safe here and no one is going to judge you or take you away.” Hyunjin looked up fearfully at the mention of being taken away.

“Who-Who’s going to own us, since we’re minors?” Hyunjin mumbled out as he fiddled with his hands, both him and Jeongin had seated themselves onto the mattress on the floor. 

“I have a, um,  _ friend _ , who lives here with us that is human. He’s away right now on a work trip but he’ll be happy to sign on as your guardians just as he has with Binnie and Sungie. He’ll sort out all of your paperwork, too. But we can talk more tomorrow, I’m sure today’s events have worn you out. Goodnight boys,” Chan smiled at them before closing the door behind him, leaving the two young boys alone.

“Hyung?” Jeongin whispered once the two boys arranged themselves on the bed.

“Yes, Innie?” Hyunjin looked down at the younger who was situated in his arms.

“I’m scared,” the arms around the older tightened as Jeongin buried his face in the older’s chest. 

“Me too, Innie, but we’ll be okay, Yeji said that Chan-hyung can be trusted,” Hyunjin placed a chaste kiss on the top of Jeongin’s head before the two drifted off into sleep, their muscles unconsciously tensed as the worry of the unknown crept through their veins. 


	7. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Hyunjin get settled into the apartment, running into a few bumps along the way.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Struggling

“I’m better at climbing than you are!” A squeaky voice called out from the living room, Changbin couldn’t help but groan. Here he was, trying to sleep – as any normal person would at two in the morning –, and this squirrel had the nerve to pick any fight possible with Hyunjin. 

“That’s stupid! Bunnies can climb just as well as squirrels can!” Hyunjin shouted back and Changbin shifted into his human form, going as far as to shift fully, removing his wings. He waited a few seconds because, just like clockwork, Jeongin would always come scurrying in when the two rodents were arguing. 

The rest of them were getting fed up with it, especially Jeongin who struggled to remain in his human form when there are loud noises nearby. Chan and Minho couldn’t be home all the time with the extra shifts they’ve had to pick up due to the sudden increase of mouths to feed, the mouths that also belonged to growing teenage boys.

Changbin waited patiently for Jeongin to initiate the hug, as the others quickly found it was the most comfortable thing to do for the youngest hybrid. Jeongin didn’t even get to Changbin before there was a high-pitched screech and the sound of something slamming to the ground. The fennec fox hybrid scurried under the nearby dresser, his small body disappearing from Changbin’s view.

The bat hybrid stomped out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he was met with a softly sniffling Hyunjin being comforted by Jisung, something that he thought that he would’ve never seen in this lifetime. Changbin could feel the anger seep out of his veins, instead being overcome with worry. Hyunjin’s ears flopped depressedly against his head as Jisung had his long, bushy tail wrapped around the older.

“What happened?” Changbin crouched down in front of the two boys and wiped a few stray tears from both of their cheeks, the ends of his lips falling into a small frown.

“W–” Jisung was cut off by the telltale sound of Chan coming home, the key entering the lock and the door opening on its squeaky hinges. Changbin almost visibly flinched at the dark circles underneath the eldest hybrid’s eyes as Chan closed the door behind him and set his bag down on the floor and slipped off his shoes in one single movement. The bat hybrid could see the struggle the kangaroo hybrid was going through to keep his eyes open and almost ditched the two boys on the floor in front of him to drag Chan to bed, forcing the older to sleep. 

Chan didn’t even notice the three in the living room as he stumbled around the counter to the coffee machine, pulling out his designated mug, which was decorated with autumn leaves to symbolize his favorite season, a father’s day gift from Jisung. 

Changbin turned back to the other two boys once Chan bent over and rested his head against the cabinets, facing away from the living room. He wasn’t surprised to see the two frozen in their spots, barely breathing as to not give away their spots. If there was one thing they all could agree on, it was to never cause Chan to worry, especially when the older just came home from work. 

They didn’t want to put more weight on the kangaroo hybrid’s shoulders, instead keeping their problems locked inside of themselves for as long as possible, never daring to release the spiky, black ball of evil that their hearts clung onto so tightly. 

The three boys remained frozen in the living room until Chan’s cup was filled and the older moved to the bedroom, out of their sights. Changbin gave Jisung and Hyunjin a pointed look, demanding an explanation but only received two downward casts and tight lips. 

The bat hybrid huffed in irritation and stood up, not even bothering to look at the younger two as he moved to the bedroom, knowing the others would follow him. When he entered the room, he found Jeongin nestled tightly in Chan’s grasp, pulled carefully into the older’s chest. Changbin moved to place the long forgotten coffee mug on top of the dresser, removing it from the hazard zone they called a bed. 

Changbin turned back to the bed and was not surprised to see Hyunjin and Jisung shifted into their smaller forms, already cuddled up to Chan. What did surprise him was that they were cuddled up to each other too. 

The bat hybrid shifted to his full animal form, stretching his wings a few times before landing on top of the pillow closest to Chan’s head (as the smallest hybrid, it wasn’t the best idea to try and snuggle with much bigger animals) and flopped into the older’s curls, breathing in his scent that never failed to make Changbin feel safe. 

So, as the bat hybrid breathed in the scent of home, he couldn’t help but let his eyes finally close, succumbing to the darkness that was extremely loved by his animal side. I mean, he was a bat after all. If only Minho was there, then the family would be complete.

Minho had only been home twice since Hyunjin and Jeongin moved in. It was extremely difficult for Chan, Changbin, and Jisung to not have the human home as often as he used to, but with Jeongin’s fear of well… everything, it was best that a human wasn’t around what was considered a hybrid nest or den, even if that human was Minho who spent his time at work saving hybrids from abominable humans that had unfortunately created a bad image of humans for every hybrid being. 

It was a mystery in itself how Chan had known about the goodness within Minho, had known to trust the human, the human who at the time worked with police that did everything in their power to ruin the lives of hybrids. But nonetheless, Minho had joined their small family and became someone they could rely on. The hybrids knew how hard it was to not be accepted by family, and now they had to watch Minho basically be exiled from his own home, just like they were. 

Yet, Minho was kind and patient and understanding. He understood that Jeongin needed their home more than he did at the moment and let the new hybrids come anyway, knowing that it would mean that he couldn’t come home until Jeongin was situated and even then he had to tread carefully.

His understanding smile and tight hug made Chan fall for him all over again. How could a human be so perfect? What did Chan do in his past life to deserve someone like Minho? 

So, when Minho temporarily left, Chan threw himself into his work to keep his mind off of the older boy. It was also essential for him to work ridiculous hours to provide food for them and he wasn’t going to let them work, especially since they couldn’t control their hybrid side as well as he could. They couldn’t pass as human. They could get taken away. 

Chan couldn’t bear the thought of losing one of his boys so he worked hard and then came home for a few hours to sleep, repeating the schedule over and over again so that the others wouldn’t have to worry about their next meal, their next shower, the temperature of the apartment, the electricity. 

Chan was willing to do anything for them, even having to send the only human he ever trusted away for them. Even sending away the only human he ever loved.


	8. Home

Seungmin’s arrival was a blessing in disguise. The energetic, snarky pup was perfect for getting Jeongin out of his shell. From the looks of things, Chan hoped that Minho would be able to return home soon as both Seungmin and Jeongin became comfortable with each other and the pack. The kangaroo hybrid was thankful that Hyunjin fit in easily after both he and Jisung put their stubbornness aside and befriended each other. 

Chan was constantly at work and doing as many extra shifts as he could to bring in money for the apartment, leaving the boys alone for what seemed like days at a time as the eldest hybrid only came home for a few hours to sleep before he was off to work again.

His behavior was worrying the others but their fear of stressing him more forced them to watch him exhaust himself from the sidelines. Changbin and Jisung had practically taken over the responsibilities of the apartment, keeping their home together while both Chan and Minho were away. 

The red highlighter drawn in a thick line on the calendar remained forgotten until it was too late. 

Both Changbin and Jisung were fluttering around the apartment, anxiousness rolling off them in waves while they waited for Minho to return home. They had called the human when Chan didn’t return home after two days, their nervousness getting too much to bear after the other boys asked about Chan's whereabouts a few too many times. 

The sound of the door unlocking had them switching back to their human forms and running to the main door, muscles tensed as Minho came into their view, a large bundle in his grasp.

“Hyung?” Jisung’s whispered voice quivered as Minho toed his shoes off beside the door before making his way to the couch, the bundle pulled tight to his chest the entire time.

The two younger boys hesitantly sat down next to the human, struggling to hold back their thousands of questions and urges to see what was inside the bundle. Minho, noticing their waning patience, moved part of the blanket aside to reveal a tiny bundle of brown-gray fur.

“Is that…” Changbin looked up to the human’s face and watched as Minho gave a small nod.

“A coworker of his called me a few hours ago, apparently Channie passed out at his desk. Thankfully, the coworker was able to take him to a backroom away from everyone else before Channie fully shifted,” Minho’s chest rumbled as he kept his voice down, triggering the small kangaroo in his lap to shift closer to him. 

Both Jisung and Changbin cooed at their hyung, seeing him so vulnerable was rare. So much so that none of them had ever seen Chan’s current form, it was already rare to see his ears and tail. 

“What do we do?” Jisung whispered as he cautiously brought up a hand to pet the top of Chan’s small head, smiling when the kangaroo let out a content sigh.

“Let him rest. I promise I will never leave you guys alone for that long ever again, we can’t have Chan hurting himself like this,” the two hybrids nodded at the human’s words. Their eldest hyung was home to stay and they were so happy to see him again.

─── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───

Chan drifted in and out of consciousness for several days, unaware of his surroundings but comfortable with the people around him, even when he didn’t recognize them. A few of the members from the GOT7 pack came to check in on the kangaroo hybrid and ensure that he was taken care of, especially once Jisung noticed the highlighter on the calendar, which the others learned was Chan’s way of keeping track of his ruts. 

Thankfully, Chan was unconscious for most of it and didn’t have to deal with the pain and illness as his body fought itself. The GOT7 pack members decided that the other hybrids were allowed to remain in the apartment and with the kangaroo hybrid based off of Chan’s lack of reaction to his rut. 

While the rest of the troop members were extremely confused on why Chan was going through a rut for the first time, especially since some of them had been there for months, they respected the eldest hybrid’s privacy and refrained from asking the other boys questions. 

When the kangaroo hybrid finally broke through his fever, the tension that thickened the air of the apartment dissipated, now filled with jitters as the younger hybrids awaited for their eldest to wake up.

Chan woke up feeling well rested and comfortable, letting out a sigh as he dug his snout into the warmth that surrounded him. The kangaroo hybrid jolted upward at the realization that he was, in fact, in his kangaroo form. He quickly shifted back into his human form and slipped over a few of the other hybrids, moving hurriedly as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door silently behind him.

His bare feet left inaudible taps on the ground as he made his way into the kitchen, his eyes squinting from the overhead light. Chan froze in his spot when he saw Minho leaning with his back against the counter, a mug of coffee in his hand.

The human noticed the scared look in the slighter younger’s eyes and gave him a small smile before holding the coffee out to the hybrid in a sign of comfort. Chan slowly stepped forward and accepted the cup, his eyes now trained to the ground as he stood in front of the older.

They both stood still for several minutes before Minho sighed and removed the cup he had just given the younger, forcing Chan to look up at him in confusion from the different messages he was receiving. Minho brought Chan into his chest and held him there, scratching his fingernails against the nape of the hybrid’s neck. Chan’s muscles relaxed and he returned the hold, digging his nose into the crook of Minho’s neck, breathing in the natural scent of the eldest. 

He was okay. They were okay.


	9. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Content

With both Felix now residing permanently in the apartment, Chan’s troop felt full, his heart felt full.

The kangaroo hybrid was slightly worried about having a cat hybrid with both smaller animal hybrids and a dog hybrid, but Felix fit in perfectly, joining in on the shenanigans of the other hybrids almost immediately.

Another worry was Minho, but it was pure luck that he was the officer put on Felix’s case, thankfully allowing the small cat hybrids to see that he was a good human.

Chan was happy, delighted, joyful, there was no word to describe how  _ good _ he felt. With Minho back in the apartment and the hybrids coming out of their shells more and more each day, Chan couldn’t have wanted anything more. It felt like he had found everything he needed in life. 

There were always going to be rough patches, when nightmares made their appearance and stress forced full animal shifts, but that had each other to go to, to help pick them up, to dry their tears and calm their nerves.

They all had a long way to go in healing; they all had different experiences, different reactions. But they were together, and Chan couldn’t ask for more, he counted his blessings and fulfilled wishes with an overfilled heart. 

As the kangaroo watched the younger hybrids fight over whatever movie they were going to watch for the night, his back against Minho’s chest as the older pet his twitching ears, Chan couldn’t help but smile. He had found his pack, his troop, his home.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Book 2 Fin.

Series Fin.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this journey. Please don't be shy in the comment section and check out my other stories if you so please <3


End file.
